Talk:Suzu
Look at this link http://www.onemanga.com/Bobobo-Bo_bo-bobo/39/11/ and you will see difference about Suzu's belly-- 22:41, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I consider Suzu a rebel even though she's mostly with Gunkan she did help them alot. do you? that and she and Rice appeared in ending 3. Regarding Suzu's Age and Other Specific Info Apparently the information on Suzu's age came from this Japanese wikipedia page on Bo-bobo characters. The information might've originally came from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon, but the wiki page doesn't cite it as a source. However, a lot of the information on the page is very specific, like it even lists Suzu’s birthdate and blood type, so I’m not sure where else they could’ve gotten it from. RelativelySaneCultist (talk) 17:40, January 10, 2018 (UTC) *I actually have copy of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon. While the book is reliable, there is a lot to be take with a grain of salt, due to the series' comical nature. **Only the main nine have their own data sections, while Bobopatch, Bobopatchnosuke, Denbo, Patchbobo, Tenbobo, Gunkan, Rice, OVER, Halekulani, Giga, J, Tsuru Tsurulina III, and Hanpen have a fraction of that, and three of the first seven third era block leaders (Lambada, Ujikin TOKIO, and Combat Blues). Sadly, not much on Suzu (which is ridiculous). Everyone else has their name, number, birthday, and blood-type. **The book lists 1000 characters, and that includes Bo-bobo/Don Patch aliases, as well as pure tertiary, non-sentient (the random ant from the J battle), and inanimate objects too mundane and generic to list on this wiki. Not to mention random live-action people (some who aren't even Japanese) who have nothing to do with this series. I am not joking. The book also counts early incarnations of characters from Yoshio Sawai's Short Stories and its exclusive characters. **Every last of the "1000 characters" has a birthday, while the aliases (Boboko and Patchimi) do not share the same birthday as their actual identities (Bo-bobo and Don Patch). **The book only goes up to the end of the battle with Tsuru Tsurulina III. --Kid Sonic (talk) 07:48, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Huh, Interesting... Too bad it doesn't have alot of info on Suzu even despite her almost being a regular character in Bo-bobo's group for a breif moment. In that case, the wiki article might've gotten some of that from random infographics seen occasionally in the manga volumes, as well as just speculation. Also, does Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon have info on characters from the video games? Because if not, I was considering getting the strategy guides of some of the games. Floral Inoe is a mystery, and I can barely find any evidence of 7 Million Man (fake Service Man) existing outside of the game. Also, they might have alot of other neat information on the games themselves, which I'm slowly trying to compile as I play through them (currently on Seriously!!? True Fist Match). RelativelySaneCultist (talk) 19:38, January 12, 2018 (UTC) *It actually does mention the video game characters, including 7 Million Man/"Fake Serviceman" (if you flip open the front cover), but that's it. It only mentions their names (Oh Shabu Taro, Relationship, Hisae/Roberto, Nice Guy/Miaasadaharu, Earth/Kick the MAME Uncle, Floral Inoue) on one page, plus a small section on Dark Yasha & Sambaman. They're not even part of the 1000 set. But yeah, it pays to get the guidebooks. I only have the books for Bo-bobo GBA 1 & 2, Bo-bobon, and Sawai's short stories, everything else like Bo-bobo GBA 3 & 4, Hajike Matsuri, Hajike Matsuri Special DVD, and DHR (Gamecube) are too pricey for me or I can't find them. --Kid Sonic (talk) 03:02, January 13, 2018 (UTC)